


and the radioman says

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2005-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: It’s five am when the display mounted under the privacy screen comes in to focus. It’s five am and they’re driving through Los Angeles, and in some effervescent part of his brain that’s hysterical, and he half laughs half hums, latching onto the tune, and fuck it, maybe they are going to Reseda. Lance just told the guy to drive.





	

It’s five am when the display mounted under the privacy screen comes in to focus. It’s five am and they’re driving through Los Angeles, and in some effervescent part of his brain that’s hysterical, and he half laughs half hums, latching onto the tune, and fuck it, maybe they are going to Reseda. Lance just told the guy to drive.

He thinks the girl he’s buried hot and deep inside might be called Jodie. He remembers that he asked and that she lit up, smiling, when he did, because maybe she thought that meant it mattered. But the other two – they’re just star-fuckers, soaked in champagne, and he doesn’t know their names and who knows? Maybe one of them is from Ohio, but it doesn’t matter, because they’re model-beautiful and willing and perfect camouflage.

They’re both blond, matching hair and skin and surgeons, and they are making out with each other on the wide limo seat, putting on a show for him and the one with the blue nails is reaching across to touch Lance’s nipples at the same time as she works her friend’s, and Lance’s hand is delicate, moving on her breasts, while Joey fucks into Jodie, who is hot and sweet and perfect around him, and she’s swallowing Lance so deep, and Joey can’t see from this angle, but he can hear, and his fingers tangle with Lance’s, hidden in the pushed-aside clothing and the half-dark car, and if that sparks more heat in his cock than this stranger’s well groomed cunt? Fuck that too, because it is a beautiful night out there in Los Angeles, and the photographers got their shot when the five of them fell into the car together, and the road is rumbling under the tires, and he’s surrounded by the hot wet sounds of kissing and fucking and he’s going to come with Lance’s nails dragging down the inside of his wrist, and Lance is humming too.

******

**Author's Note:**

> The song Joey's thinking of is [Screenwriter's Blues](http://fusionanomaly.net/soulcoughing.html). As always, thanks to Beta Squad Alpha for making this better than it was.


End file.
